1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a waterproof housing for storing each of a plurality of cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a waterproof housing for camera storage has been produced on a commercial basis for the purpose of underwater photography. The waterproof housing includes two case members which are supported to be opened and closed by a hinge. When the camera is attached to the waterproof housing, the two case members are closed and sealed so as to store the camera. In the camera storing state, the camera is variously operated from the outside of the waterproof housing.
Among the above-mentioned conventional waterproof housings for camera storage, one stores only a single type of camera. For example, a single waterproof-housing is not suggested and is not produced on the commercial basis to store a plurality of cameras having different specifications of an operating button.